


The night changes

by fanfic_originals



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Relationships: Maeshima Kensei/Shinozaki Reo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Skate-Leading☆Stars





	The night changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sengen21uchrome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen21uchrome/gifts).



"I will see you all tomorrow." Maeshima dismisses the group of kids he had been teaching for the past year. He had quit competitive skating since he was 11, having been defeated by Shinozaki. Maeshima brought the kids to the locker rooms to grab their items before sending them off to their parents.

Just as the kids came out of the locker room one by one, the Japan team entered the rink. Maeshima ushers the children out. Just as he passes the Japan team, his name was called. "Maeshima." That cold emotionless voice Maeshima could have recognised it anywhere. "Mr Maeshima, do you know that man?" One of the children asked. Maeshima just smiles and shook his head while getting the kids out of the venue as quickly as possible.

After all the children had left, Maeshima was about to leave but Shinozaki grabs his arm. "What do you want?" Maeshima sounded annoyed. "I just wanted to talk." Shinozaki says, desperate for Maeshima to listen to him. "We have nothing to talk about. I am already not skating anymore." Maeshima turned around to glare at the white haired male. 23 years old and still not forgetting something that happened 12 years ago.

"Would you just listen to me?" Shinozaki shouts. "I see you got better at expressing yourself huh." Maeshima sneered. The red head is completely upset that he is being held up. "Could you just hurry the fuck up? I have another class to teach at another rink." Maeshima folded his arms across his chest. Shinozaki took in a deep breath before he looks at Maeshima with determined eyes.

"I like you and I have been looking for you for so long. You were gone without a trace, you even left figure skating. You didn't even do anything when I switched to skate leading." Shinozaki starts to go on and on. Maeshima just looked at the white haired male with wide eyes. What the hell was Shinozaki going on about?

“Shinozaki!” One of Shinozaki’s teammate called out. “You’re busy too, so I’ll be on my way.” Maeshima didn’t wait for Shinozaki to clarify himself and left. Shinozaki wanted to stop him, but didn’t. Shinozaki hangs his head slightly as he makes his way back to the skating rink for practice.

~~~

Maeshima mulled over what Shinozaki had said to him. “He is probably just spouting nonsense.” Maeshima mumbles to himself as he made his way to the next skating rink where his next lesson would take place. He would completely forget what Shinozaki had said and just live his life like that white haired man had never entered his life ever.

~~~

Shinozaki can’t concentrate on his training. He was told off by his coach and his teammates so many times through their routine. He is currently being forced to sit out of training at the side on the stands. “What should I do? He wouldn’t even listen to what I have to say.” Shinozaki mutters to himself as he hands are clasped together.

“You were so out of it today. What’s wrong with you?” Kurayoshi nudges his long time teammate. “Maeshima, he wouldn’t listen to what I have to say. I don’t know what to do.” Shinozaki mutters as he walks side by side with Kurayoshi. “You mean your ex-rival from when you were still figure skating? What’s so special about him anyway? Isn’t your father arranging some girl with you?” Kurayoshi frowns. Shinozaki has everything, there is no way anyone would just reject the man like that.

Shinozaki just kept quiet afterwards. Arranged marriages, a common thing in elite society. He probably should give up right?

~~~

A week had passed since that fateful meeting. Maeshima is in the middle of teaching the children when Shinozaki came in with his team jacket. The kids all rushed over to the white haired man. “Shinozaki! Shinozaki!” The kids were shouting. “Settle down children.” Maeshima rushes to calm all the children down. Shinozaki just smiles as the children crowd around him.

“Why are you here?” Maeshima asks as he folds his arms across his chest. “I came here to see you. Please, please just listen to me , just once will do.” Shinozaki says as he looks at Maeshima straight in the eyes. Maeshima seem to ponder over the request for a while. Then a sigh is released from Maeshima’s lips. “Fine. I’m free tomorrow evening. I’ll listen to what you have to say tomorrow, but now I have a class to teach.” Maeshima gestured to the group of students. Shinozaki nods, “I understand.”

~~~

Shinozaki and Maeshima met at a cafe the next day. Choosing a more private booth, both men sat in silence with their drinks. Maeshima is the first to break that silence. “You said you have something to tell me, but we have been sitting here for at least 20 minutes in silence. Do not waste my off day here.” Maeshima says as he brings his cup to his lips.

“I like you, from the bottom of my heart. I wouldn’t say anything like this so halfheartedly.” Shinozaki says. Maeshima just sat there listening in silence. “Look, I shouldn’t have said those words back then. I was young and foolish. I thought that getting rid of you would help remove those weird feelings I had towards you.” Shinozaki admitted. Maeshima wasn’t really reacting.

“My father had already made arrangements for my marriage, but I only want you.” Shinozaki says, his hands clasped together, and unspoken prayer was made. “I see.” Maeshima merely said as he stared at his cup. There was no other reaction. Maeshima looks up at Shinozaki, no expression on his face. It is really like they had switched personalities after all those years apart.

“You really should follow your father’s wishes.” Maeshima says as he takes a sip of his drink. Shinozaki looked at Maeshima with wide eyes, his mind going ‘why why why’. “Blood will always be thicker than water Shinozaki. Your father will never try to hurt you.” Maeshima says with the calmest tone Shinozaki has ever heard.

“I-” Shinozaki starts but Maeshima held up a hand to stop the white haired man. “Just pretend that I rejected you and I never existed. I quitted figure skating for a reason. I never want to see you again. You act like your words have never hurt others before. You think you could just walk back into my life to make a mess out of it again?” Maeshima got really agitated.

“That is not what I meant. I mean what I say, I love you and that’s all I really know. Please just give me a chance to make it up to you. I really can’t live without you.” Shinozaki held Maeshima’s hands in desperation. The red haired man is going to leave him again. He didn’t want that. He doesn’t want that to happen once again. Shinozaki would not be able to find Maeshima anymore if he leaves again.

Shinozaki kneels on the floor which shocks Maeshima. “Please, please just give me a chance.” Shinozaki begs. “Please get off the floor, we are getting stares.” Maeshima hissed under his breath. “I won’t, I won’t get up until you give me a chance to prove my love to you.” Shinozaki held onto Maeshima, not letting the male escape.

Maeshima looked around and indeed, they had caught the attention of all the people in the cafe. “Fine, fine. I’ll give you a chance, not please get up.” Maeshima huffs. Shinozaki stood up with a smile on his face. “I’ll definitely show you my love for you, Kensei.” Shinozaki says before placing a kiss on the back of Maeshima’s hands. “Sure, sure.” Maeshima sighs. “We are dating now right?” Shinozaki asks. Maeshima looked at Shinozaki, afraid that the white haired make would shamelessly kneel on the floor once more, Maeshima nodded. “Yea we are dating.” Maeshima sighs.

Shinozaki cheers. Maeshima just looks at the white haired man. Yea, Maeshima prefers that Shinozaki smiles.


End file.
